


Revolution In The Air

by addendum



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: Grantaire meets a handsome young protester at his local bar and wants to get him in bed as soon as possible.





	

The streets were crowded and noisy, passerby bathed in headlights and the light of the stars. Lovers laughed and flirted loudly, as though showing off. 

From his spot at the bar, Grantaire could see a person so objectively beautiful he could only be an angel. The stunning man was lit from behind by moonlight as he opened the door with purpose, eyes shifting throughout the room with intensity, surveying its patrons as though looking for someone in particular. His blonde curls fell to just below his chin, and they looked windblown in the most delightful way. He was wearing a scarf that somehow made him look all the more dignified. Grantaire decided he'd need another drink before approaching this stranger. 

Grantaire spent a lot of time in this bar, maybe more than he'd like to admit. He thought that he was probably an alcoholic, but it also seemed as though that descriptor was only reserved for men who were abusive, who's alcohol consumption interfered with and destroyed their relationships. But Grantaire didn't really have any relationships at all. Romantic or otherwise. He sincerely hoped that if he did, the alcohol wouldn't ruin them. Come to think of it, maybe if he had people in his life he cared about he wouldn't feel the need to drink so much. 

"Bartender, another glass?" Grantaire asked, hating to look away from the man who'd walked in. When he returned his wandering gaze, the man was gripping his cellphone to his ear, looking quite frustrated at whoever it was on the other line. He groaned in evident rage before hanging up and shoving the phone back into his coat pocket. Grantaire could see now that he was holding a sign of some sort, and he craned his head uncomfortably in an effort to read what it said. Oh. It must have been used made for use during some kind of protest. The bartender handed him his drink, and he took a long sip. 

Was there a protest going on today? Grantaire couldn't be sure. He'd never been one for being contrary, or for holding any convictions at all really. When asked how he felt about world issues, he wasn't sure what to say. He found himself most often airing on the side of neutrality. It wasn't that these political issues didn't matter to him, necessarily, it was more that he wasn't entirely convinced that revolution was practical, or even plausible. Well, no matter. The issue at hand was successfully getting this handsome young fellow into bed. 

Grantaire took another sip of his vodka and jumped a little, realizing he'd be staring off into space. When he was brought back to Earth, he saw the stranger was closer to him now, sitting at a nearby table and running a hand through his hair. The sign he'd been holding before was now resting on the table, and Grantaire needed only to lean slightly forward to read it. It was said simply: Love, yours is the future. This was sentiment written in black ink. Cursive. It struck a chord in Grantaire somehow, defying probability. Grantaire had the spent the better part of his life numb to the world around him and to its aching. 

Grantaire didn't really realize that he was staring until the young man glanced up at him, irritated.

"Is there a problem?" He demanded, throwing a hand up in apparent exasperation. Grantaire's heart began to beat a little faster. 

"Um, no. Sorry. Just admiring the sign. What's the quote from?" He asked, fighting off the nervous feeling beginning to brew in the pit of his stomach. The stranger looked perplexed. 

"What do you mean? It's just something I wrote." He responded. Grantaire found that hard to believe. He'd assumed it was an excerpt from some classic literary piece. Shakespeare, maybe? He wouldn't know. Apparently though, it was only something spun up in this man's mind. 

"I like it." Grantaire said honestly. Before the conversation could falter, he spoke again. "My names Grantaire. What's yours?" 

"Enjolras." The blonde man responded, smirking a little. 

"Interesting. Is there a protest today? I mean, I'm guessing that's what the sign is for." Enjolras looked confused for a moment, but then seemed to realize what Grantaire was referring to. 

"Yes! I mean, of course there is! Didn't you think anything all the commotion outside?" Enjolras replied, looking honestly shocked and a little distressed by the idea that a person could be so uniformed. 

"I've been told I don't see anything outside of my own head." Grantaire confessed with a shrug of his shoulders. "So, what's the protest about?" 

"Electroshock conversion therapy. That is, the use of it on gay kids. It's nonsense, of course. But there are still some politicians who advocate for it. Unbelievable." 

Grantaire nodded in understanding, if a bit absentmindedly. He was a little distracted by the subject of the protest Enjolras had been involved in. What the were the implications of his participation in this particular event? Was he interested in men too, or just social justice issues? Grantaire thought he might have a chance. 

"Why is it so important to you?This Problem in particular, with all there is to riot about?" Grantaire prodded, hoping for more information. "If you don't mind me asking." He added for good measure. 

Enjolras looked pensive for a moment, as though considering whether or not he should allow a man he'd met only moments ago in a bar to be privy to this piece of information. 

"Well," he began hesitantly, "conversion therapy is something my parents actually considered using on me." He admitted, looking a little shy. The bashfulness didn't last for long, though. He grew angry at the memory. "Isn't that ridiculous? How on Earth could they be so absolutely fucking obtuse?" He wondered, seemingly not embarrassed by his outburst. Grantaire had never before encountered passion so brash and unapologetic. It was moving, beautiful. Grantaire couldn't help but wonder how this passion would translate into the bedroom. He got up from his barstool to sit across from Enjolras at the table. Enjolras looked pleased. 

"How do you think the legalization of gay marriage affected your cause?" He wondered out loud, changing the subject a little bit, genuinely curious. Enjolras looked a little thrown off by the question and shook his head, as if to clear it before giving his answer. 

"I mean, obviously it was a big step! I was more thrilled than anyone when it happened! But I was also realistic. At the end of the day, that shift was only political. We need to strive for more; for a real change in the thoughts and minds of people everywhere. We need to put a stop to the bigotry and hatred that's ingrained so deeply into our minds that we mistake it for fact! And we need representation! That's a different conversation entirely, but members of the LGBT community have to be recognized by the public, by the media!" Enjolras stopped to take a breath then, looking exhausted. 

"Did you have that speech prepared?" Grantaire asked, chuckling a little but clearly impressed. Enjolras's confident expression did not falter. 

"I find myself expressing those thoughts more often than I'd like." He said somberly. 

"Do you think you're making a difference in the way people think? Do you think that's even possible?" Grantaire asked, sincerely interested in the other man's opinion. He seemed not only heartfelt in his ideas, but very confident. Enjolras looked taken aback. 

"It's been done before, hasn't it? The opinions held by everyone are products of the past. We've made great strides and we could do it again if enough people care enough to try." Enjolras explained, looking frustrated by Grantaire's lack of confidence. 

"Maybe so." Grantaire said simply, intimidated by the overwhelming emotion being thrown at him, and with such force. The anger in Enjolras's tone reminded Grantaire of earlier, when he'd been arguing with someone on the phone. 

"Hey, who were you talking to when you came in earlier? You looked upset." Grantaire asked. Enjolras smirked then, cocking his head to the side. 

"You were watching me?" He questioned. Grantaire blushed, and Enjolras laughed kindly. 

"It was my friend Courfeyrac. He disappeared halfway through the protest to chase women. I called when I couldn't find him, and sure enough he ran off with some girl named Rachel." He said, no longer looking angry. Grantaire smiled. 

"I've never understood the appeal of courting women." Grantaire said with a laugh. "Especially if the cost is leaving behind someone who looks like you." He added with a wink. It was now Enjolras's cue to blush, and he concealed a giggle with the back of his hand. 

"Do you spend a lot of time at this bar?" He asked, swiftly taking the attention off of himself. This question made Grantaire a little uneasy. What was he supposed to say? Yes, almost all of my time. It's incredibly pathetic. That was no way to get cute boys to go home with you. 

"When I'm not down at the gym, yeah. I box." He said. Enjolras seemed to consider this. 

"Boxing? That's cool. Do you have anyone to clean you up after you get into bar fights?" He joked, subtly prying into Grantaire's personal life. 

"Um, no." Grantaire responded with a laugh. "Unless you'd be willing, of course?" 

"A skeptic with a substance abuse problem? Not sure that you're my type." Enjolras teased. 

"That's unfortunate," Grantaire responded, now speaking in a sultry tone, "because feisty blondes are just my area." He leaned forward then, and slowly, gently, pushed his lips against the other man's. Enjolras didn't seem put off, but Grantaire pulled back after a brief moment just to be sure. 

"Is that all?" Enjolras asked playfully.

Grantaire grinned, leaning forward for more. He raised his hand to place it the other man's face, allowing his tongue to enter Enjolras's mouth. When he felt Enjolras's foot begin to slide up his leg tantalizingly, though, a surprised yelp escaped his lips and he pulled away on instinct. 

"Sorry, was that too much?" Enjolras asked, plainly concerned. 

"No, it was great!" Grantaire assured him. "I just don't want to get a boner in the middle of a public place, you know?" He explained with an embarrassed chuckle. Enjolras laughed too, nodding. 

"Maybe we could take it somewhere else tomorrow night? Like, back to my apartment?" He suggested. 

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Grantaire agreed eagerly.

"Cool." Enjolras said, reaching for the other man's phone. "I'll put my number in, if that's okay?" 

"Yeah! I mean, of course." 

"Great! I should probably get going now, though. The friend I mentioned before told me he needed a ride home." He said apologetically, standing up now. Call me tomorrow?" 

"I definitely will. It was great talking to you. Seriously." 

Enjolras leaned down for a chaste goodbye kiss, pulling away quickly before it got anymore heated. 

"Alright, well, bye!" He said, seeming nervous now. 

"Uh, yeah see ya!" Grantaire responded rather lamely, watching the handsome man's retreating figure. 

When he had left the bar completely, Grantaire realized that he hadn't gotten the urge for another drink the entire time he and Enjolras were speaking.


End file.
